TANGLEDSwordfish Sunday
by Liz McCallus
Summary: Rapunzel comes face-to-face with an unusual fish :  my Sunday one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Haha! I outsmarted the computer! No need to explain.A****nyway, since I have SIX DAYS of school left, I thought it would be fun to do a fanfiction every day until school gets out. On Monday, I'll have six days left. But check back every day for a new one-shot. None of these will be multi-chaptered. But I am working on some fun, summery ideas for you! Tomorrow's fic will be very fluffy-let's just say that.V****isit my NEW website, .com!**

Sounds of the village crowded around me as Eugene and I shopped for food. We were passing through the different vendors, choosing different things for no reason.

" 'Punz. Blondie?" Eugene calls be back and gestures to the luscious fruits laid out in the cart. "Don't you think the Queen of Fruitaja would love some nice fruit?" He nudges me, smirking. I laugh.

"Now, now Eugene, let's not forget the King of Vegtaland!" I scold sarcastically. We both break out laughing until our sides are sore, then we get down to business. Eugene buys some apples and pears, and we get on with our business. We pass a bread stand, and the smell of the freshly-baked loaves makes my mouth water. I prod Eugene, who was buying some cucumbers and lettuce from the vendors behind me. He turns and sees the bread.

"Can we please buy some bread? I know it's expensive, but pretty pretty please?" I beg like a little kid. Eugene pretends to think this over.

"I dunno, Blondie, it seems really pricey." He says, like he knows I want it. I sigh.

"Buuut, I guess we could make a few dollars from what we have." He says with a smile. I gasp.

"-anstomeohmygoshyou'reAWESOME!" I say in one really long run-on sentence. Eugene laughs. "Anytime, Blondie. Now, we still need some other stuff." we buy the bread and move on, buying obvious items like milk and cheese. I stop when we pass a stand with an unusual fish on it. I nudge Eugene, my eyes fixed on the fish.

"What kind of fish is that? What's that on it's nose?" I gesture to the long, straight, sharp shape protruding from the fish's nose.

"That, Blondie, is a swordfish. They're really powerful fish and taste really good." He says gently, leading me to it.

"But what's that thing on his nose?" I don't remove my eyes from it.

"I don't really know what it's for, but it's why this fish is called a swordfish. My guess is that the thing is used in a fight and to get food." He says, pondering over it.

"I guess you would've been out of luck if the Guards used that, huh?" I say, absent-mindedly.

"Heh-heh, yeah, it would've been bye-bye Eugene."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again! As promised, here's the Monday fic. I wanted to do something a little unique and special, and I'm pretty sure this is. It's a simple thing, but I felt the need to do it so badly ****J without further ado, here is Miraculous Monday! -Liz**

I roll over in bed, expecting to see Eugene. But my bed's empty. _That's strange, _I think. _Eugene never gets up earlier than me. _But he must've had some reason, so I shrug it off and go to breakfast. My parents are already sitting down, tucking neatly into their meals. I sit down and try not to scarf down my eggs and sausage. My mother puts down her fork and looks at me.

"You know, sweetheart, Eugene mentioned something earlier about you meeting him in the stables after breakfast," she says with a smug little grin. I cock my head. "Why?" I ask.

"He didn't say. My guess is that he wants to take you on a trail ride or something. Why don't you head down there?" she says with a soft smile. I back out of my seat and nearly sprint down to the stables, where Eugene's hauling water buckets around. I decide to surprise him. I duck around a corner, and when he passes, I jump out and onto his back.

"Aaah!" he exclaims jokingly, pretending to stagger. "I've got a vicious Rapunzel-soarus on my back!" Eugene quickly whips one arm around my back and plucks me off, scooping me into his arms. I squeal with laughter as Eugene calls to one of his friends, Paul.

"Hey Paul, we've got a prisoner here. I say we lock her up!" he pretends to shackle my hands. My sides are shaking with laugher.

"Oh, I dunno, Fitzherbert, I think she'd be pretty useful as a manure-scooper!" I scream sarcastically and put my hands up in surrender, nearly falling out of Eugene's arms. Eugene puts me down and puts one hand on his hip.

"Say, 'Punzie, I've got a little surprise for you. Come with me." Eugene grasps my hand and we walk to one of the stalls. I raise one eyebrow.

"I hope you were joking about me scooping manure." I say, putting my hand on my hip, too. Eugene chuckles.

"Oh, no, Blondie, I've got somethin' much more spectacular than manure. Why don't you step back a minute and I can grab her." Eugene vanishes into the stall, and moments later, comes out with…a _mare. _She's a fantastic horse, bay with a white splash towards the top of her face. I gasp.

"Eugene! You bought me a _horse_?" I exclaim, petting the mare's nose. She whinnies happily and nudges me with her head.

"I most certainly did. Her name's whatever you want it to be." I look over the mare, deciding what to name her. She's sweet and seems like my perfect match. Suddenly, I know what to name her.

"I want to name her Celeste." and somehow, the mare knows it, because she throws her head up and whinnies again.

This might be the best present I've ever gotten.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry for the delays of the stories, but I simply have had NO inspiration all day. I've got some Writers' Block coming on, and I may be on break for a few days. At the most, I won't be posting all weekend. Nothing big or anything to worry about, I just need a couple of days of no-writing-allowed! I'm determined to write my one-shot for the rest of the week, though. But please do know I will not be posting stories all weekend(Friday-Sunday)and will resume Monday afternoon. Thanks, guys! OH and I still love all the reviews! They still make my day and put a smile on my face ;) -Liz**

"Ow. Ow. OWW!" yelps erupt from the bathroom as I walk to my chambers. I stop, leaning against the door, wondering what the noise could be. I hear a familiar voice say, "That cursed bandage needs to GO!" and a _riiiippp, _followed by a shrill, "OWWW!". I chuckle softly and push open the door to find Rapunzel, deeply concentrated on removing a bandage. I smile and crouch by her.

"Need some help?" I ask with a gesture to her knee. Rapunzel blows some of the hair out of her face, then pouts. "Yes…" she mumbles. I brace her knee gently and look her in the eye.

"Look, you probably already know this, but this is gonna hurt." I say slowly. Rapunzel holds her breath and nods her head. I grab the bandage strongly, and with a gentle-but-strong tug, I rip it off. The noise fills the room, and when it's off, Rapunzel screams shrilly again. I wrap my arms around her, comforting her. "Ssshhh, I know it hurts," I gently whisper, rubbing her knee in circles. She sobs heavily for a minute, then I cup her chin. Her green eyes lock onto mine. I lean forward and kiss her, and she kisses me back. It's sweet and long and calm, and it feels insanely, amazingly good. When we break apart, I smirk and say,

"Well, that was a terrible Tuesday, huh?"


End file.
